Strawberry Cake
by dinodeer
Summary: Super Junior memberikan sebuah Strawberry Cake yang besar untuk EXO sebagai tanda dukungan mereka pada hoobaenimnya. Bagaimana cara HunHan menikmati kue itu?


Title : Strawberry Cake (Hunhan ver.)

Author : dinodeer

Cast :

EXO – M – Luhan

EXO – K – Sehun

Support Cast : EXO's member

Genre : Half of Romance, Yaoi.

Rate : G – PG 14

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita Ouran High School –Host Club– volume 4 karya Bisco Hatori. Kelanjutan cerita dikembangkan olehku.

Summary : Super Junior memberikan sebuah Strawberry Cake yang besar untuk EXO sebagai tanda dukungan mereka pada hoobaenimnya. Bagaimana cara HunHan menikmati kue itu?

-Strawberry Cake-

"Sepaaaaadaaaaa!"

Suara gaduh terdengar dari luar. Member EXO yang memang sedang berada dalam satu dorm itu mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Suaranya seperti banyak orang." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku akan mengeceknya." Ucap Suho di Leader EXO-K itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu dorm mereka.

Baru saja Suho membuka pintu dorm suara gaduh langsung bergema di dorm EXO itu.

"Sepaaadaaa hoobaenim!"

Suho langsung terkekeh ketika melihat Sunbaenim mereka, Super Junior datang beramai-ramai ke dorm mereka.

"Ayo masuk Hyung!" ujar Suho.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kami hanya ingin memberikan big strawberry cake untuk kalian! setelah itu kami akan pulang! Dah!" serentak Super Junior langsung melangkah pergi dari dorm EXO dan menyisakan kerutan di dahi Suho.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kai heran.

"Super Junior sunbaenim member kita strawberry cake." Ujar Suho sambil memperlihatkan kotak besar dan cukup berat yang baru saja diberikan Leeteuk itu.

"APA? CAKE? AKU MAU!"

Teriak salah seorang member EXO. Suho menoleh dan melihat Luhan kini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku mau cake, Joonmyun-ah…" ujarnya sambil memberikan puppy eyes.

"Tak memakai puppy eyes pun kau pasti bisa memakan kue ini, Hyung." Jawab Suho. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Sehun! Nanti kita makan cake-nya bareng-bareng ya!"

Sehun terkekeh. _Childish sekali. _"Ne, tentu saja my baby Han." Jawab Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Oh! No! hunhan skinship live!" Seru Baekyeol berbarengan.

"Selamat makan!"

Semua member EXO langsung mencoba cake itu dan memakannya bersama-sama di ruang tengah yang cukup luas bagi mereka berduabelas.

"Enak." Ujar Kai.

"Ehm, enak sekali." Ucap D.O sambil menghela nafas.

"OMO! ENAK SEKALI!" teriak Luhan sambil menutup matanya. semua member EXO langsung tertawa melihat kelakuan childish Luhan. Sehun terkekeh, dan mencoba mendekati wajah Luhan yang masih menutup matanya menikmati sensasi cake yang baru dimakannya.

"Nononono! No skinship ketika Luhan sedang menutup matanya! Itu seperti di sinetron! Dan itu tak adil!" seru Baekhyun geli.

Sehun terkekeh malu. Luhan menatap Sehun senang, lalu memakan kuenya lagi.

"AWWW!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak dan memegang pipinya sambil sedikit menangis. Sehun yang kaget hanya menatap Luhan khawatir, dia memegang pipi Luhan yang masih Luhan pegang.

"Baby Han, kau kenapa?"

Semua member EXO pun sedikit khawatir karena Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Buka mulutmu Luhan-Hyung!" titah D.O

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun! Buka mulutnya!" titah D.O lagi.

Baekyeol berpandangan satu sama lain. "Jangan-jangan…."

Sehun membuka paksa mulut Luhan, dan mendesah pelan. "Kau sakit gigi ya Hyung?" lanjut Baekyeol. Dan Luhan kini hanya bisa menangis. Sehun memandang Luhan yang masih membuka mulutnya yang memperlihatkan gigi berlubangnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun langsung membawa piring cake Luhan.

"Itu … hiks mau kau…. kemanakan? Hiks…" tanya Luhan sambil menyusut air matanya.

"Kau tak boleh makan kue sampai gigimu sembuh." Ucap Sehun tegas. Member EXO yang lain hanya bisa melongo mendengar ultimatum yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sehun.

"Apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Kau tak boleh makan kue sampai gigimu sembuh, Xi Luhan." Ulang Sehun. "Dan bagi kalian, jangan sampai memberikan Luhan-Hyung cake, kalau sampai kalian melakukannya, akan kubongkar semua rahasia kalian yang aku ketahui, kepada fans kita tercinta."

Semuanya menelan ludah. Dia memang benar-benar Handsome evil-nya EXO. Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Aniya Sehunnie, gigiku baik-baik saja. aku boleh makan kue ya?" Tanya Luhan manja.

"Tidak, gigimu berlubang Baby Han. Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh memakan kue sampai gigimu sembuh." Ujar Sehun.

"TIDAK!"

Luhan hanya diam di ruang tengah, duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya sejak siang tadi Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum.

"Aku ingin kue…" rengek Luhan.

Semua member EXO memandang Luhan kasihan, Luhan memang sangat suka kue dan jika ada kue biasanya dia yang akan menghabiskan setengah dari kue itu. Dan sekarang dia harus merana karena ultimatum Sehun.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Kris yang sedang makan kue dengan Tao. "Aku ingin kue Kris…" lirih Luhan.

"Tidak ada kue sampai gigimu sembuh Luhan-gege." Jawab Tao tegas.

"Jahat…"

Luhan lagi-lagi duduk di ruang tengah sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suho berjalan melewati Luhan hendak pergi keluar, Luhan pun langsung menarik-narik celana Suho.

"Joonmyun-ah, aku ingin kue yaaa?" pinta Luhan sambil memberikan puppy eyesnya.

Suho mendesah pelan. "Sehun bisa marah."

"Tapi Sehunnie kan sedang keluar," ujar Luhan.

"Ehm, aku baru saja pulang." Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri di dekat pintu dorm. Luhan memandang Sehun sebal.

Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan dan masuk kedalam. Luhan mengikuti Sehun dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, _pasangan childish itu_….

"Sehunnie, aku ingin makan kue ya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak boleh."

"Satu potong saja." rengek Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu satu potong kecil?" tawar Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Tiga gigit?"

"Tidak."

"Satu gigit?" Luhan tak menyerah. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

"Baby Han, sudah kubilang tidak ada kue sampai gigimu sembuh." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Kalau begitu setengah gigit sajaaaa yaaa?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, _benar-benar gigih_. "Tetap tidak."

"Sepertiga gigit atau seperempat gigit?"

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Gigi yang sakit kan cuma yang sebelah kanan, aku masih bisa makan kue!" teriak Luhan sebal.

Sehun mendekati Luhan. "Kalau kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh."

Luhan memandang Sehun sebal, ia benar-benar sebal, kue itu kan untuk dimakan! Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bisa memakan kue sedangkan yang lain bisa! Dia benar-benar sebal, dia ingin kue! Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berair.

"AKU BENCI! AKU SANGAT BENCI SEHUNNIE!" teriak Luhan sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"Luhan-Hyung nangis, Oh Sehun membuat Luhan-Hyung-nya menangis." Ucap Baekyeol dari ruang makan.

Sehun mendecak sebal. Dia memotong kue dan membawanya ke kamarnya dan Luhan, dia menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Luhan menangis di tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Baby Han…" ujar Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan. Namun Luhan tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Baby Han… jangan marah begitu." ujar Sehun.

"…."

"Hannie Hyung…" namun Luhan masih tak bergeming.

"Aku tahu kue itu kesukaanmu Hyung, tapi gigimu kan sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau gigimu semakin parah? Bagaimana kalau kau malah tidak diperbolehkan makan makanan manis lagi? bagaimana kalau sakit gigimu tidak sembuh? Aku benar-benar khawatir Hyung, aku sangat takut kalau tiba-tiba kau tidak bisa tersenyum lagi gara-gara gigimu sakit? Kan ada pepatah, bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Sekarang memang menyebalkan tapi nanti kau pasti bisa makan kue lagi kan Hyung…."

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan rasa bersalah. Luhan langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandang Sehun dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Sehunnie… aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, kau malah lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Padahal aku lebih tua darimu empat tahun tapi aku benar-benar tak dewasa…." Lirih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Makanya, kau harus menurutiku ara?" Luhan mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dinasihati oleh ibunya.

"Tapi karena aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis, aku akan memberikanmu segigit kue saja ya?" ujar Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Jinjja?" Sehun mengangguk, Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu dong Baby Han. Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum. Sekarang tutup matamu ya, kau mau kue kan?"

Luhan langsung menutupkan matanya dengan semangat. Sehun terkekeh, _aigoo~ kyeopta!_

"Jangan melawan ya?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun memakan segigit kue ke mulutnya, sedikit mengunyahnya lalu memandang wajah Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan..

Chu~

Bibir Sehun mendarat di bibir manis Luhan, Luhan langsung kaget dan mencoba melepaskannya, tapi Sehun langsung memegang tengkuk Luhan, agar tautan bibir mereka tidak lepas.

"Se…hun..hunnie…" panggil Luhan.

Sehun masih mencium bibir Luhan, tanpa Luhan sadari sebenarnya selama mereka berciuman Sehun sedikit demi sedikit memasukan potongan kue yang tadi Sehun makan ke mulut Luhan.

"Hhh… hh… hhhh…." Luhan langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan memandang Sehun. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu sedikit terkejut. "Manis. Ini kue strawberry ya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Gigimu terasa sakit tidak?"

"Tidak!" jawab Luhan ceria.

"Aku heran kenapa kau menciumku, ternyata… whoaa~ Sehunnie benar-benar cerdik!" puji Luhan senang. "Walau itu sedikit membuatku malu," gumam Luhan pelan.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Kau ini lucu sekali Baby Han…"

Sehun tertawa.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin makan kue lagi ya? Ya? Ya? Salahkan kuenya yang terlalu enak!" seru Luhan semangat sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau ini, sudah dikasih hati minta jantung." Gerutu Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Apa itu artinya?"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, Luhan benar-benar imut, lucu, _cute, kawaii, kyeopta_! Kenapa ada namja berumur 22 tahun yang benar-benar imut seperti ini?

"Sudah dikasih satu gigit masih meminta lebih, begitu Hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Oh, begitu. kenapa aku tak tahu ya Sehunnie?" gumam Luhan bingung. "Tapi aku ingin kue lagi Sehunnie…" rengek Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi pakai cara tadi ya?" ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Cara apa?"

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum, Luhan itu benar-benar namja yang umur 22 tahun bukan sih? dia itu benar-benar _childish _atau bodoh? Padahal mereka baru saja melakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu -_- Yang pasti kedua-duanya pun benar-benar lucu menurut Sehun.

Sehun mendekatnya wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Luhan kilat.

"Seperti itu." Jawab Sehun tanpa menghilangkan evil smirk-nya.

Luhan terbelalak. "Eoh… engh… Sehunnie, a..aku sepertinya… akan me…nunggu sembuh dulu saja! hahahaha!" tolak Luhan sambil tertawa hambar. Sehun semakin menyeringai dan semakin mendekati Luhan yang sudah terpojok di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Se… Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan takut.

"Ne?"

"Itu… engh…"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianku Baby Han…" gumam Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan.

PLETAK

Sebuah sandal rumah mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun.

"Kau itu masih dibawah umur! Mulai sekarang kau juga dilarang mencium Luhan-Hyung sampai giginya sembuh!"

"Ternyata kau yang melanggar ultimatum-mu sendiri Oh Sehun! Dan memanfaatkan kepolosan Luhan-Hyung! Mengerikan!"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat member EXO sudah berdiri berjajar di kamarnya dan Luhan. Sehun mendecak kesal.

"Ini perintah dari Suho sebagai Leader EXO-K!"

"Dan juga dari Kris sebagai Leader EXO-M!"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung di depan Sehun.

"Satu kali lagi saja!" seru Sehun langsung melakukan aksinya.

"Oh NOO! HUNHAN SKINSHIP LIVE!"

END

kkkkk ini fanfic yaoi HunHan pertama saya, sedikit aneh dan menuju kepervert-an tapi rela sih bagi-bagi sama kalian XDD

mind to RnR?


End file.
